Users are increasingly relying on portable multifunction devices for day-to-day tasks. As such, a user that engages in regular workouts may require a portable multifunction device that allows them to access exercise-related information while also keeping track of time, their daily schedule, weather conditions, and the like, thereby integrating fitness with the rest of their daily routine.